To increase the washing or cleaning power of washing or cleaning agents, they often contain one or more additives. For example, to prevent redeposition of dirt released previously in a finer distribution, washing agents contain so-called anti-grey agents, for example, carboxymethyl cellulose.
EP 054325A1, for example, describes a washing agent with carboxymethyl cellulose as the anti-grey agent.
For several years, liquid washing or cleaning agents have been available in transparent bottles. Because of the low solubility of carboxymethyl cellulose in liquid washing or cleaning agents, turbidity occurs when carboxymethyl cellulose is incorporated into liquid washing or cleaning agents. This leads to a less attractive product aesthetically, in particular when it is offered in a transparent bottle.
Another problem is that it is very difficult to obtain stable dispersions of cellulose or cellulose derivatives in the matrix of a washing or cleaning agent.